You're Lovely
by The Alice Killer - Storm
Summary: Yoshiko hates herself. She doesn't want to live with how she is anymore. But she doesn't succeed in that and instead is taught that she is beautiful.


Ugly…

Worthless…

No one will ever love you…

Just end it. No one will miss you.

Coward!

Yoshiko was standing by the railroad that ran through the town. She was watching as a train appeared in the distance. She had been waiting here for an hour for the train. She had been planning this for a week now.

Yoshiko's life wasn't that bad. But, her mind wouldn't leave her alone. She developed a hatred for herself a long time ago. No matter what Yoshiko tried, nothing made it better. No matter how much she tried to tell herself she was beautiful, her mind wouldn't listen.

She developed her Yohane personality to try and lessen the pain she felt from her life. Even that had its limits. Yoshiko would come back to reality and remember that she wasn't really a fallen angel. She wasn't cast down because of her beauty. She didn't have any beauty.

Yoshiko felt a single tear slide down her face. She looked down at her body. Her arms were covered in cuts. She had had a breakdown about an hour ago. That breakdown ended in that. Yoshiko felt she looked even uglier than before now.

She took a deep breath. The train was almost here. She was almost able to finally end it. Yoshiko was about to run into the track when someone grabbed her and pulled her back.

"W-what are you doing?" They asked, their voice shaking.

Yoshiko gulped. Someone had stopped her. Someone had found her. Yoshiko started crying. She broke down into sobs. She failed. She had been stopped. She couldn't handle that knowledge. It hurt. All she wanted was for it to end and now she had to live for longer.

"Yoshiko, please… tell me what's going on." The person asked.

"Leave me alone, Yō." Yoshiko sobbed.

"No. You're suffering. I'm not going to leave you." Yō said as she bit back her own tears, "I don't want to lose you… please, Yoshiko…"

"You'd be better off without me." Yoshiko stated flatly.

"That's not true!" Yō yelled, "I need you! We need you. Aqours wouldn't be the same without you!"

Yō grabbed Yoshiko firmly and started tugging her away. Yoshiko looked at the train longingly as it sped past. She wished she could've been hit by it. But, Yō wasn't letting that happen. She was dragging Yoshiko away, leaving her no way to escape.

Yō brought Yoshiko to her house. Yoshiko didn't want to be there. Yō went to her mom and lied about why Yoshiko was there. She said that Yoshiko just wanted to spend some time with her and would like to sleep over. Her mom didn't think twice about it and agreed to let Yoshiko spend the night.

Yō brought Yoshiko up to her room. Yoshiko tried her best to hide her scars, but Yō easily noticed them now that there was light. She frowned at the sight. Yō went and grabbed a first aid kit to treat the wounds.

Yoshiko sat on the bed and waited. She knew she was stuck. Yō soon came back. She took the kit and started cleaning Yoshiko's arms. Yoshiko winced in pain.

"Will you please talk to me? What's wrong? Why'd you try and kill yourself?" Yō asked, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"I hate myself… I don't want to live with this body anymore…" Yoshiko mumbled.

"I'm going to change that. I won't let you hate yourself any longer." Yō declared.

Yoshiko didn't reply to that. Part of her was hoping Yō could truly do that. But, the voices said otherwise.

She can't help you.

She just wants to seem like the good guy.

She doesn't really care about you.

Yoshiko sighed as Yō wrapped her arms in bandages. She knew this was going to be a battle. If Yō truly was going to try and make her love herself, Yoshiko would have to fight against the voices. She didn't know if she could manage that. They were tough. They weren't easy to quiet.

"Get some rest, okay?" Yō said.

"You're sleeping with me, right?" Yoshiko asked.

"If you want me to. I was just gonna set up a bed on the floor, but…" Yō said.

"Please… I don't want to be alone…" Yoshiko started crying again.

Yō quickly hugged her, "Shh… it's okay. I'm here. I won't leave you."

Yoshiko sniffled as Yō climbed into the bed with her. Yō turned off the light and then snuggled Yoshiko into her. Yoshiko didn't resist. She curled up closer to Yō. She felt safe. She felt wanted.

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams." Yō whispered.

Yoshiko drifted off. For once, the voices said nothing to her. But, that wasn't going to last for long. They'd be back.

After Yoshiko fell asleep, Yō pulled out her phone. She texted the one person she felt she could get help from. Kanan. Yō explained what had occurred to Kanan.

Kanan was shocked to hear what had happened. She agreed to help Yō out with getting Yoshiko better. Kanan was going to come over in the morning before school. Yō was grateful she was going to help out. She knew she wasn't going to be able to help Yoshiko all by herself.

DIVIDER--

When morning came, Kanan was at the door. Yō let her in. Yoshiko was still sleeping. They entered the room. Kanan frowned at the sight. Yoshiko's bandaged arms were visible. Yō walked over and shook Yoshiko awake. Yoshiko groaned as she sleepily blinked open her eyes.

"Hey, sleep well?" Yō greeted her.

Yoshiko nodded. She sat up and stretched. She froze when she saw Kanan was in the room. Yoshiko tried to hide her arms, but she knew it was too late. Kanan had already seen them.

"Yoshiko, Yō told me what's been going on." Kanan said, "I'm here to help you."

Yoshiko hesitantly got off of the bed. She walked over to Kanan. Kanan gave her a reassuring smile.

"Do I… do I have to go to school today?" Yoshiko asked. She didn't want to. Not with how she looked.

"No. I don't think you have to. If you want to stay home, that's fine." Kanan replied, "I think everyone would understand."

"You two can hang out for the day then!" Yō stated, "I'll go to school and just reassure everyone it's alright."

"Does that sound okay with you, Yoshiko?" Kanan asked her.

Yoshiko nodded, "Y-yeah."

"Then that settles it. But, first, why don't we have breakfast?" Yō asked.

The three of them went down into the kitchen. Yō did her best to make something for them. Kanan helped her out. Yoshiko watched them. She didn't know that much about cooking.

They ate a small meal and then went their ways. Yō was was going to the school. She hoped they'd all listen to her about Yoshiko. Yō didn't want them trying to visit her at the moment. She knew Yoshiko needed time before she wanted to be seen again.

Kanan and Yoshiko we're heading down to Kanan's house. Kanan said she would take the day off from work. She didn't want Yoshiko to have to worry about people seeing her. Kanan guided Yoshiko to her room. Yoshiko nervously glanced around the room.

"Hey, it's okay." Kanan said, "I promise. I'm here to help."

"What can you do?" Yoshiko asked, trying to hold back sobs.

"I'll do whatever I can to help." Kanan said.

Yoshiko refused to meet Kanan's gaze. Kanan sighed. She walked over and hugged Yoshiko. Yoshiko tensed up for a moment, before she relaxed into the hug.

"I promise I'll do whatever it takes to make you feel better. I know Yō will do the same. And, if you tell them, Aqours will be there too." Kanan reassured her, "You're not alone in this battle any longer."

"But… but what if nothing works?" Yoshiko asked, her voice becoming choked as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Something will work. I know it." Kanan soothed, "You just need to believe."

"I can't! I can't believe!" Yoshiko yelled as the tears finally broke loose, "I can't do it! It doesn't work…"

"Shh…" Kanan whispered as she pulled Yoshiko closer, "It's okay… we'll figure this out then. I promise."

"I… I hear voices… they… they tell me bad things… I can't get them to stop…" Yoshiko cried, "That's why I can't believe you… they won't let me…"

"Shh… deep breaths." Kanan said.

Yoshiko tried her best, but it was tough. Kanan kept encouraging her to breathe. Eventually, Yoshiko managed and calmed down. Kanan sat on her bed and motioned for Yoshiko to join her. Yoshiko sat down next to her.

"Thank you for opening up. I know it's tough, so I really appreciate it." Kanan said softly.

Yoshiko shifted closer to Kanan. Kanan smiled and wrapped an arm around her. Yoshiko rested her head on Kanan's shoulder. Kanan planted a soft kiss onto Yoshiko's head. Yoshiko looked up at her.

"You know, Yoshiko, you might not love yourself, but other people do. Like me. I love you." Kanan said.

"Y-you… you love me?" Yoshiko started crying again, but this time they were tears of joy.

Kanan nodded, "Yes. I love you, Yoshiko. To me, you're perfect."

Yoshiko tightly hugged Kanan. Kanan hugged her back. She gave Yoshiko a lot of quick kisses on her head. Yoshiko nuzzled her head into Kanan's shirt. They stayed like that for a while. Kanan looked down and saw that Yoshiko had fallen asleep. Kanan smiled and gently shifted her into a more comfortable position.

DIVIDER--

School had ended a little while ago. Kanan and Yoshiko were hanging out in her room still. They were laying on the floor. They were coloring something together. A knock was heard on the front door. Kanan went to go answer it, assuming it was Yō. It wasn't. It was Dia.

"Hey. What's up?" Kanan greeted her.

"Yoshiko is here?" Dia questioned.

"Yeah. Why do you want to know?" Kanan asked.

"Why wasn't she in school?"

"Because she's not feeling good." Kanan said.

"Then why is she with you?" Dia questioned.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes." Dia walked into the house.

"Dia, please. She doesn't want to see anyone right now." Kanan pleaded.

"Then tell me why she missed school."

"Because she doesn't want people to see her." Kanan said.

"Why?" Dia asked.

"That's something I'm not telling you." Kanan stated.

"I want to know." Dia said.

"You don't have the right to know." Kanan replied.

"She's in your room, isn't she?" Dia started walking there.

"Come on!" Kanan grabbed Dia and pulled her back.

"Kanan, you tell me the full story or I'm going up." Dia said in a calm voice.

She knew something was up. It wasn't hard to tell. Dia could tell this thing was sensitive. But, she wanted to know. She wanted to make sure everything was okay.

"You don't have a right to know anything. Now leave her alone, please." Kanan said.

Dia got out of Kanan's grip and went back to walking. Dia made it to Kanan's door. Kanan gulped as Dia knocked and opened the door. Yoshiko froze in place when she saw who it was.

"Hey. I just wanted to make sure everything's alright." Dia said in a soft voice, very different from her normal tone, "You worried us."

"I… I'm fine…" Yoshiko stammered.

"Alright. I'll believe you. Just know you can reach out if you need anything." Dia said.

Yoshiko was unconsciously scratching at her bandages. She was nervous. Kanan was surprised by Dia's behavior. She had expected Dia to be scolding Yoshiko for missing school.

"Do you want me to go?" Dia asked.

Yoshiko shrugged. She didn't know what to answer. She wasn't sure what she wanted. Kanan came into the room. She glanced at Dia as she walked over and sat beside Yoshiko on the floor. Dia sat down as well.

Yoshiko nervously looked up at Dia. She was just waiting for her to ask about the bandages.

"I know you don't want to talk. Your face says it. So, I won't ask anything. If you want to tell me anything, you can. I won't force you to talk." Dia said.

Yoshiko glanced over at Kanan. She seemed surprised as well. She hadn't ever really seen this side of Dia either. Yoshiko looked back up at Dia.

"U-um… I… I…" Yoshiko didn't know how to say anything, "I've… I tried to, um, kill myself… last night…"

"I'm glad you didn't succeed." Dia whispered as she moved to sit on the open side of Yoshiko.

"Y-Yō stopped me…" Yoshiko mumbled, "And um, I… I cut myself a few hours before that…"

"Are you feeling better?" Dia asked.

Yoshiko nodded, "Yeah. I'm a little better."

"It's going to be a long journey." Kanan said, "But we're making progress."

"I'm here to help if you need me." Dia said.

Yoshiko smiled slightly. But, that smile soon fell as the voices came back to her.

They won't help you.

They're lying.

They just want to make you suffer in this life for longer.

No one cares about you. They just act like they do.

You should just leave and do it again.

Yoshiko didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to listen to the voices. But, she also didn't want to. She wanted to believe they were wrong. She wanted to believe someone would actually help her. Kanan rested a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with concern. Yoshiko was spacing out.

"Yoshiko? What's wrong?" Kanan asked.

"I… they… they've come back…" Yoshiko whispered, before she turned and started crying into Kanan's shirt.

"Shh… it's okay…" Kanan soothed, "Don't listen to them. They don't know what's right for you."

Dia didn't understand what they were talking about. She watched as Kanan tried her best to calm Yoshiko down. Yoshiko was trying not to sob. She wanted to try and hold on.

"You can do it, Yoshiko. You can tell them no. I know you can." Kanan whispered.

"I can't…" Yoshiko cried.

"You can." Dia stated, "You're stronger than you think. You can do it. You just need to get the courage to."

Yoshiko looked over at her, "I… I'm not… I'm not that strong…"

"Yes, you are. You're just too afraid to do anything. I know if you tried, you could do it." Dia stated, "You just need to get past that fear."

"How? How do I do that?" Yoshiko asked, a sense of hopelessness in her tone.

"You need to push through it. You have to just do it whether or not you feel like you can." Dia replied, "You need to force yourself past your comfort zone."

"Dia's right. You can do it if you try." Kanan agreed, "But you can take your time. You don't need to rush into it."

"Indeed. Only do it when you're ready to." Dia nodded.

Yoshiko hiccuped. She detached herself from Kanan. Kanan pat her on the head. Yoshiko stared down at her bandaged arms. She didn't know why, but she found herself taking them off. She stared at her cuts.

They're hideous.

You should be ashamed of yourself!

You made yourself uglier!

They just remind people that you're a hopeless mess.

You should've cut deeper.

Yoshiko took a deep breath. She blocked out the voices. She gently ran a hand over a few of her scars. They weren't that bad. They would heal after a while. Yoshiko just hated how many she had made.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly did you use?" Dia hesitantly asked.

"A pocket knife." Yoshiko replied.

"They look better than they did last night, I suppose, right?" Kanan asked.

Yoshiko nodded. They no longer were as red as before.

"I see why you didn't want to come to school." Dia said, "I can't blame you."

"I… I have to go back, don't I?" Yoshiko asked.

"I think you can take some time off." Dia said, "I don't think you should go to school if you're afraid."

"But… but what about the school?" Yoshiko asked.

"Well, I'm sure Mari can do something to make sure they don't punish you for missing some time." Dia said.

"I'd have to tell her, wouldn't I?"

"No. I think she'd do it without you telling her. I think I can convince her myself without giving her much information." Dia replied.

"O-okay…" Yoshiko mumbled.

She looked up at Dia. Dia gave her a reassuring smile. Yoshiko hugged Dia. Dia hugged her back. She ran a hand through Yoshiko's hair. Yoshiko managed to smile a little.

"We're here for you, Yoshiko." Kanan said, "You're not alone."

"Yeah." Dia agreed.

"Yoshiko, just so you know, those scars don't make you different. It doesn't change anything. You're still beautiful and lovable." Kanan stated.

"I'm not… I'm not either of those things…" Yoshiko mumbled.

"You are those things, Yoshiko." Dia stated, "You're very lovable."

"I'm not…"

"You are. I think you are." Dia said.

"Yeah! See? Dia loves you too." Kanan stated happily.

"I'm not lovable. I'm ugly." Yoshiko mumbled.

"That's not true." Dia said, "You are more than lovable."

"Prove it." Yoshiko challenged.

Dia gently forced Yoshiko to look at her. Dia pressed a kiss to her forehead. Yoshiko blushed slightly. Dia moved down and gave Yoshiko another quick kiss on the lips. She released Yoshiko and waited.

"F-fine…" Yoshiko sighed.

"Why won't you believe it? The evidence is right here." Kanan asked.

"I just… what if you're lying to me? What if you don't mean it?" Yoshiko asked.

Kanan frowned, "Why would we ever lie to you?"

"Yeah. We mean what we say." Dia nodded.

DIVIDER--

It was a little later in the day. Yoshiko had gone home. She was nervous. She didn't want to be home. Now she had no one to help her. Yoshiko considered calling Yō and asking her to spend the night. She didn't know if she should bother her, though.

Yoshiko took a deep breath and called Yō. Yō picked up. They talked for a while, before Yoshiko asked the question. Yō apologized and said she was having a sleepover at Chika's house. Yoshiko tried not to sound disappointed.

Then, Yō asked if she wanted to join. Riko was also with them. Yō asked if they would mind, and they said no. Yoshiko smiled as she agreed to come over. She packed a small bag for the night and then headed out the door.

Yoshiko realized something she forgot to do when she got on the bus. She hadn't recovered her scars. She had left them out in the open. Yoshiko hoped they wouldn't say anything. She didn't want to talk to them about it right off the bat. She wanted that to be something after she got comfortable with them.

Yoshiko soon arrived at Chika's house. She knocked on the door. Chika's mom answered it. Yoshiko told her she was coming to see Chika. She was let in and showed to the room, even though she knew where it was.

Yoshiko knocked on the door and then opened it. The three second years smiled and greeted her. Yoshiko nervously greeted them back. Chika pointed to a place for her to put her bags. Yoshiko set them down and then joined them on the floor.

"How have you been?" Chika asked.

"I'm okay…" Yoshiko mumbled.

"We all missed you at school." Chika pouted.

"Sorry, but I don't think I'll be in school for a bit…" Yoshiko said.

"Oh? That's too bad…" Chika sighed.

"Why aren't you going to school?" Riko asked.

"I… I just… I can't…" Yoshiko didn't know what to say as an answer.

"Is it having to do with that?" Chika asked as she hesitantly pointed to Yoshiko's arms.

Yoshiko froze. She hadn't wanted to talk about that yet. She just weakly nodded.

"What happened?" Riko asked.

Yoshiko shook her head. She couldn't. She couldn't say it. She was too scared. She didn't know how they would react. Yō frowned as she pulled Yoshiko into a hug. She knew it was going to be hard for her to talk.

"Please?"

Yō whispered something into Yoshiko's ear. Yoshiko hesitantly nodded to whatever she had said.

"Um… so, she cut herself." Yō explained.

"Why? What's going on?" Chika asked, her voice filled with concern.

"She's just… going through some stuff right now." Yō said.

"What stuff? We want to help, please tell us." Chika pleaded.

"I… I hate myself…" Yoshiko whispered, "I… I tried to… to kill myself… but, I, um, I failed…"

"Yoshiko… you poor thing…" Riko frowned.

"I don't know what to do…" Yoshiko cried, "I don't know how to stop this…"

"Shh… it's okay." Yō soothed, "We're gonna fix this, remember? It'll get better."

"Who's 'we'?" Chika asked.

"Well, me and Kanan." Yō said, "Currently."

"And Dia…" Yoshiko added quietly.

"Oh, okay." Yō accepted the addition.

"Well, add us in. We're gonna help you too!" Chika stated.

"Yeah. You aren't going to go through this without support. And we'll make sure you get a lot of support." Riko nodded.

"Okay…" Yoshiko mumbled.

"So, what can we do to help you?" Yō asked.

"I don't know." Yoshiko said.

"You have to know something. What have Kanan and Dia done for you?" Riko asked.

"Um… shown me that I'm lovable…" Yoshiko admitted.

"Then we'll do that too!" Chika declared.

"How?" Yō asked.

"Um…" Chika didn't know the answer.

"What did they do?" Riko asked.

"They… told me they loved me and… they kissed me and hugged me…" Yoshiko tried her best to explain it.

"Well, why don't we do that too?" Yō suggested.

She started it off. Yō pulled Yoshiko close to her. Yoshiko looked up at her. Yō smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. Yoshiko flushed slightly. Yō patted Yoshiko on the head.

"I do love you, Yoshiko. You mean a lot to me." Yō said as she nuzzled her face into Yoshiko's hair.

Chika moved over. She snuggled against Yoshiko. Yoshiko nervously looked over at her. She didn't know what exactly Chika was going to do. Chika smiled at her. Yoshiko did her best to smile back. Chika moved and kissed Yoshiko on the lips. Yoshiko turned a brighter red.

Riko sighed. She knew Chika was going to do something like that. Yoshiko didn't seem to mind it, so she wasn't going to yell at her. Yoshiko looked over at Riko.

Riko gave her a small smile and moved closer. She planted a few quick kisses onto Yoshiko's forehead. Yoshiko smiled. She looked at the three of them. They all smiled back at her. They were glad she was happy. That was the best they could've hoped for as the outcome.

"Hey, I know this is gonna probably sound insane, but um, maybe we could all kinda, date? It could just be until you're more confident. Maybe that would help?" Yō nervously suggested.

"Is that even allowed?" Riko questioned.

"Well, it's not explicitly stated that it's not, so…" Yō said.

"What do you think, Yoshiko?" Chika asked.

"L-let me think about it." Yoshiko stammered.

"Okay."

They went back to having a normal conversation. Yoshiko was debating if she wanted to try Yō's suggestion. She knew the voices would get worse if she did, but she also felt like it might help her. Yoshiko decided she would give her answer in the morning.

It wasn't too long after that they were told to go to bed. Chika set up some blankets on the floor. They were all going to sleep together. Yoshiko got crushed between Yō and Chika. Both of them ended up hugging her in their sleep. Riko was peacefully sleeping on her own.

DIVIDER--

The next morning, Yoshiko made up she mind. She was waiting for the right time to tell them her decision. That time came after they had eaten.

"Um… I… I came up with my answer." Yoshiko said.

They all waited patiently for her to finish. They all hoped she would agree to it. They wanted to help her out.

"I… I'll try it." Yoshiko said.

They all smiled at her and hugged her. Yoshiko smiled as well. She felt happier than normal. Maybe life wasn't so bad? Maybe she wasn't anything like the voices in her head said?

It was too long after that the three seconds years had to go to school. Yoshiko said goodbye to them. She went back to her house. She didn't know what to do. Yoshiko didn't really want to bother Kanan for another day. She didn't want to be a burden.

Yoshiko was surprised when she heard a knock on the front door. She went and answered it. Mari was there. She smiled at Yoshiko and asked if they could talk for a little. Yoshiko nervously nodded and let Mari inside. They went to the dining room and sat down. Yoshiko was nervously fielding with her hands.

"So, Dia told me she thinks it's in your best interest to not go to school for a little. I just want to know some more about it." Mari said.

"U-um…" Yoshiko didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she should tell Mari the truth or lie.

"Yoshiko, I promise whatever it is, I'll keep it between us." Mari said.

"I… I don't want people to see these…" Yoshiko held out her arms.

Mari frowned at them. She got up from where she was sitting and walked over to Yoshiko's seat. She wrapped her arms around Yoshiko. Yoshiko tensed up for a moment, before she relaxed into the hug.

"Will you tell me why you did that?" Mari asked.

"I… I just… broke… I don't really know…" Yoshiko mumbled.

"I'm glad they aren't severe." Mari said as she gently kissed Yoshiko on the head.

"C-can I stay home for a while?" Yoshiko asked.

Mari nodded, "Of course. I won't force you into a situation like that."

"Thank you…" Yoshiko whispered as she turned around to look at Mari.

Mari smiled at her. Yoshiko held out her arms. Mari hugged her again. Yoshiko hugged her back. She was happy that Mari was letting her stay home. She didn't want to face the student body at school.

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Mari asked.

Yoshiko replied with a shrug. She wasn't sure if she would be okay by herself. She worried that the voices would get too much for her to handle. Mari didn't like the answer she received.

"If you'd like, I'll stay with you." Mari offered.

"B-but…" Yoshiko tried to protest.

"It's fine, Yoshiko. I'll stay if you want me to." Mari stated.

Yoshiko hesitantly nodded. She didn't want to bother Mari with this, but she was offering. Mari smiled sweetly at her.

"Would you like to do anything in particular?" Mari asked.

Yoshiko shook her head. She didn't have anything in mind. She was content to just relax. She didn't need to do anything special.

"Well, if you think of anything just let me know." Mari said, "Why don't we go and get nice and cozy?"

Yoshiko nodded. Mari led Yoshiko into the living room. She found some blankets and set them down. She sat down on a couch and patted the spot next to her. Yoshiko hesitantly sat down.

Mari wrapped the blankets around the both of them. Yoshiko rested her head on Mari's shoulder. Mari smiled and planted a kiss on Yoshiko's face.

"You're adorable, Yoshiko." Mari stated.

"Y-you think so?" Yoshiko asked.

Mari nodded, "Yep. You're such an adorable girl."

Yoshiko cuddled up into Mari's side. Mari smiled and wrapped an arm around Yoshiko. They stayed like that for most of the day.

DIVIDER--

The next day was different. Everyone that knew about Yoshiko's situation met up to discuss what they could do. They ended up deciding to have a sleepover to show Yoshiko just how much she mattered to them all.

They confronted Ruby and Hanamaru and explained what was going on. They agreed to the plan. They wanted to help Yoshiko get better too. Yō was the one who asked Yoshiko to have a sleepover. She wasn't made aware that all fo Aqours was going to be there.

When they reached the house, Yoshiko was surprised to see everyone else was there. They all smiled at her and welcomed her in. Yoshiko nervously looked at them all. She wasn't sure of their intentions.

"So, we decided we'd help you out this way. All of us are gonna shower you in love." Yō said.

"Don't worry. Just tell us if you don't want something and we'll stop, or if you do want something we'll do it." Chika said.

"Okay…" Yoshiko mumbled.

Everyone spread out and did their own thing. They were going to let Yoshiko decide what she wanted to do and with who. They all had already planned for something they would all do together. That wouldn't be for a while yet.

Yoshiko ended up mainly hanging out with Yō. She felt the least awkward around her in this current situation. When night fell and everyone was getting ready for bed, that was when the plan started.

"Alright! First, Yoshiko, who do you want to sleep beside you?" Chika took over for this part.

Yoshiko looked at everyone. After a minute of consideration, she pointed to Yō and Kanan. They smiled. Yō wasn't very very surprised that she had been chosen. Yoshiko was constantly clinging to her, after all.

"Okay. So, before we go to bed, we all want to give you a kiss. After all, we're all dating, so that's what couples do, don't they? Is that alright with you, Yoshiko?" Chika asked.

Yoshiko nodded. Chika smiled. She went first. She walked up to Yoshiko and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't a very long kiss, but it was enough to let Yoshiko know it meant something. Yō went next. She gave Yoshiko a kiss on the cheek.

Mari decided she wanted to be next. She came up to Yoshiko and pulled her into a hug. She kissed Yoshiko a few times on the head, before she backed away so the next person could go. That next person was Riko. She hesitated slightly before she kissed Yoshiko on her forehead.

After Riko, Ruby went. She shyly walked up to Yoshiko. Yoshiko smiled slightly. This wasn't something she was hating. She was enjoying it, actually. It felt nice to have people show her this type of love. Ruby gave Yoshiko a quick peck on the cheek.

Kanan stepped up then. She hugged Yoshiko and kissed her forehead. Yoshiko smiled more. This was making her feel really happy. Once Kanan let go, Dia came up. She very quickly kissed Yoshiko on the lips. But then, she also kissed her for longer on the cheek.

Hanamaru was the last one to go. She smiled at Yoshiko as she kissed her all over her face. Yoshiko was smiling brightly. She was happy. After Hanamaru finished, they all went and settled down.

Yoshiko was the last one to fall asleep. She glanced over at where Kanan and Yō were sleeping. Yoshiko couldn't stop smiling. She hadn't had the voices say anything about this. They stayed away. Yoshiko honestly didn't want this to end. She wanted things to stay how they were with everyone.

She lifted up and arm slightly to look at her scars. They suddenly didn't seem as ugly as she normally saw them. Yoshiko instead felt they were a part of her story. A part that would one day not have to be remembered. She finally was able to prove that she was lovable. That she was beautiful.

The voices didn't ever return to her.


End file.
